Stacey and The Vampaneze
by staclouica
Summary: Will Stacey choose life or death?
1. Chapter 1

Cirque Du Freaque - Stacey and the Vampaneze.

Prologue.

HI! Im stacey, 14 , brown hair, Pale-ish skin ,black glasses that are thick, but not hugely.  
>My hair is slightly OTT, in a mullet'y style or as some idiots would say, mop, fashion. But more to the point this is the story of how I came to be where I am now.. where that is exactly, you will have to read to find out.<p>

Chapter One.

It was early saturday morning, around 8.05am when my eyes shot open and decided there was no longer time to sleep,  
>I sat up straight my hands clasped my face, rubbing my eyes and smudging my cheeks. I let out a slight yawn, closing my eyes and re opening them, with which I looked across the room.<br>My room is the smallest room in the house, also the coldest I might add, although that doesn't really bother me, I like the cold.  
>Through the door straight ahead you see my rather square window which has black curtains dotted with pink flowers; made from a set of bed sheets so it can match my bed, they are there for show, however, because it is my blinds of which I open and close.<br>The wall is a plain white aglipter with a leaf pattern lumped around it also in white of course, underneath the window is my messy old 'book shelves'  
>which contain all my shitty bigger books from when I was little including; Wizardology, Fairies, Hannah Montana, etc. To the other side you see comics etc that I havent read in years and at the very bottom next to a furr real friends monkey ( dont ask ) is my horror DVD collection, of about five.<br>Unimpressive I know. Furthermore, to the left of the book shelves there is my wardrobe which you can only get into if you move the pairs of shoes scattered around the foot of it, my wardrobe has posters covering every speckle of it. At the top you see Andy Sixx black hair across his pale face, guyliner enhancing his ever beautiful eyes and a lean body that moves to reveal a sink in the background and a packet of cigarettes in his pocket. Right of him we have Shiloh Fernandez, two smaller pictures of which I printed of to fill that space after watching Red Riding Hood, the newer one of course.  
>Below him is Emmet Cullen as im team emmet all the way and to conclude the wardrobe at the left of him we have Colin Grey from Jennifers Body. The wardrobe is pressed against the left hand side wall as you enter my door, infront of it stands my medium sized cabin bed, that usually has crumpled covers mounted on it, much to my mothers dismay. Little steps of about four bars, wooden bars, dot down the right of it next to a small door, which if opened contains all my perfumes at the front, plus a whole load of rubble at the back, best to stay out of there really.<br>That wall is also a plain aglipter, still with the white scattered leaves, the only bright thing on the wall is a canvas of pink flowers on a white backdrop,  
>matching the one wallpapered side of my bedroom, but we'll get to that later..<br>moving along that wall to the wall were the door sits is my hand made Ash Stymest poster, oh yes, three sheets of paper stuck together baby! and onto the faded white door were the only actual big poster im allowed to have sits, the smiley central smiley face one, that my friend Jess picked out.  
>To conclude my room is the final side of the door is a pink set of drawers with a tv and slimline PS2 on it, though its hardly visible with all the blue nose friends on top of it, and grey plastic drawers are at the side of that, filled with Fashion magazines, paper for my typewriter and endless art.<br>These are all on the fashion wall as I call it, the one wall wallpapered, the floral pink flowers crashed against a white background, and at the very end of this wall sits a bar stool and table that has my laptop on it.  
>Oh and another thing..<p>

I dont event like pink.

I jumped out of bed, my warm feet hitting the cold laminate flooring, despite knowing most of my house has laminate and would also be cold on my feet,  
>I opted against slippers.<br>Walking to my bar table I grabbed my glasses from above my laptop and placed them on, grabbing my phone from the laptop also.  
>32 text messages was what it read when I unlocked it, I know what your thinking, POPULAR, but no. There mostly from twitter.<p>

"Twitter, Twitter, Twitter, Twitter, LAUREN!" I pressed the message from her and began to read

Hey! u wna go 2 twn with me 2day?

I stood with in thought before deciding to reply with

yes.

And to this day im not sure if it was the right decision.. my heart decides yes now, but my head goes against it.  
>You'll see why in a short while.<p>

I rapidly got dressed into my faded black jeans, my grey top which has minnie mouse on the front, mickey on the back, but that was covered by my pink, I love London. Jumper.  
>I grabbed a pair of my fearne cotton all stars and headed out into the landing. This was the only carpeted area of the house, besides Stephanie (my sister) 's room and the stairs.<br>Down the side three newly painted white doors filled most of the space, Mum and dads room, airing cuboard and Stephanies room, these were bright against a plain yellow wall, the bathroom was straight ahead,the door was slightly open were someone had been to the loo and left it open, making the rest of the house freezing, as we have no central heating.  
>I slumped down the stairs that had the same, musty marroonish colored carpet as the landing, my feet yet again felt the pain of a cold laminate as I reached the foot of the stairs, but it never really bothered me, I guess I was used to it now. As I entered the living room I saw my mum sat on the brown leather sofa in the living room, she was sat on her laptop clicking away, farmville, I guessed.<br>Of course I was right.

"Morning Loubs!" she hollared.

"Morning Mum" I replied.

She looked up a breif second and actually looked astonished that I was dressed, cheek on it!

"Going anywhere?" she asked

"Yeah. Im of to town with Lauren" I smiled. "Breakfast now though"

I left the living room through its open double doors, shooting another look in, the walls were a yellow aglipter with white dado rail and a brown aglipter at the bottom. The living room was definatly brown based though, brown sofas with brown pillows that had dotted yellow flowers, and yellow fluffy pillows also.  
>The wooden cabinates were brown, lamps brown, flowers brown, photo frames brown and I think you can guess the colour of the rest. I walked of into the kitchen of which was the brightest room in the house, white walls, with blue fruit along the tiles and cupboards filled around half the room.<br>The other half was just plain, with the table and chairs, bin at the side, flash (the dog) 's bed at the side of that near the tumble dryer, the washer sits opposite.  
>I opened a lower cupboard and grabbed the box of Krave cereal.<br>Krave is little yellow pillows, filled with chocolate and tastes delicous. I poured the krave into the bowl until half full and didnt pour milk, as I dont like it with cereal, call me what you will.  
>And once eaten I went back upstairs brushed my teeth, came downstairs again, brushed my hair and then left.. just like that.. My red striped converse walking the pathway.. through the gate and all the way down my street.<br>I lifted my head looking at the pub across the road were chavvy boys sat against the wall, smoking, laughing and being there usual idiotic selves. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

I continued down the pathway, not stopping to check for traffic as I crossed the road, as my thoughts were somewhere else, I cant actually remember where,  
>however, all I know is it was something to do with shoes...<br>Anyway, back to the story.  
>I carried on past the 'rope swing' that was wrapped around weak branches of a big tree, and continued on past co-op, across more roads, over three bridges and into the centre of town.. Lauren approached me from across the road at the train station, I smiled at her, then noticed someone else.<br>He was stood across the road.  
>He had the palest skin I ever saw, and black hair faintly spiked, his eyes hit me like they were looking through my soul, and I couldn't help but find him dead attractive.<br>His eyes were dark though.. and he walked across the road.. jeans a pure black color, top a plain red. But he was so breathtaking I barely noticed Lauren speaking to me.

"Stacey?" she questioned.  
>I wondered how many times she'd said my name.<p>

"Yeah?"

"whats up?" she continued "you were staring into space.."

"Oh, I was looking at this dude he's right over..."

I turned to show Lauren, but he had gone.

"never mind" I started "lets go shopping"

We wondered round the boring shops of Goole for a couple of hours, and once in crappy ole' peacocks.. I saw him again.  
>He peered around the side of the shoes shooting me another look that burned my heart.<br>I left lauren and approached him.  
>He grabbed me and a couple of seconds later I was at the side of the road coughing.<p>

"Oh right hold your breath" he said laughing.

I shot him a look.

"Too late?" he asked smirking.

Why did I find him so hot?

He approached me slowly, and I looked right into those hypmotising eyes.  
>And touched me ever so slightly.. I felt a freezing cold pain in my hand as he touched it.<br>I inhaled his smell as he pulled me close.. I knew what he was, but I didnt care.  
>He let go and shot me a half smile.<p>

"Vampire?" I asked smiling. He laughed.

"Vampaneze" he corrected.

The words sent a chill down my spine, I didnt know what that was, but I had a feeling I didnt want to find out.

"You see" he started, his american voice drawing me in, my eyes focused on those beautiful lips, and vampa-whatever or not, I was still extremly, extremly attracted.

"I havent always been this way" He paused "Im steve." he said.  
>A slight bit of annoyance hit me then, because my dads names steve.. but anyway.<p>

"and about a year ago. Me and my friend Darren, or secret best friend Darren"  
>I shot him a confused look but he continued.<br>"Found a poster about a Cirque Du Freak. And we snuck out and went to it, it was great at first, a wolf guy eating a woman in the audiences arm.. it turned out she was part of it and stood up her arm growing back.."  
>I didnt know how much of this to believe, but I listened anyway.<br>"and then a guy came out, I recognised him, Mr Crepsley. He was from the many vampire books, I used to read"  
>I smiled then, because I too loved vampire books.<br>"I tried to tell Darren. But he was too enchanted by his spider, Madam Octa.. he was a spider freak, most likely still is..eventually he listened and shot me a look that told me he didnt believe me. Anyways the teachers from our school and some protesters came into the theatre and started protesting and me and darren ran of into different directions so our teacher wouldnt see us there."  
>I still wasnt believing this and was getting tired but hey, I knew he was definatly some kind of vampire, and I figured he'd get mad if I didnt listen.<br>"anyway.. a bit later I went to see Crepsley to ask to become a vampire because I had no life, I never knew my father Stacey.."

HE KNEW MY NAME!

".. and my mother was and proberbly still is, a drunk.. but he refused and I stormed of, the next day at school I noticed Darren was hiding something in his back pack. And it had to be madam Octa didnt it! I held the cage for a better look, the bell went, I dropped the cage, Octa escaped.. and basically I went to kill it, she bit me, Darren became a half vampire to get me the antidote from crepsley. I thought he went against me so I became a Vampaneze."

I was kind of shocked at the way he lumped all that in there, it took a while to sink in.

"What is a vampaneze..?"  
>For some reason I wasnt afraid of him.<br>"we kill humans.."  
>he smirked at me and touched my face with them cold, cold hands.<br>Flaring his teeth he went for my kneck.. "PLEASE" I begged. It was to late.. he'd bitten me.. a little, he held it and started moaning..  
>I moaned to.. it was like a high.. it felt amazing and I didnt want him to stop.. when he did. We both fell to the floor, but I was alive.<br> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

"what happened..?" I asked

"I.. I stopped biting all the way when you said please.. and.."  
>he turned round when he noticed the lump in his pants..<br>I smiled..  
>"To be honest if you felt what I felt I arent suprised you got a boner"<br>He turned around and laughed, standing up, he grabbed my hand and flung me onto his back.  
>"Hold your breath.." he spoke.<p>

The next minute we were outside my house. It was dark out and I was hoping it wasnt actually that late.  
>"If I was you.. Id hide your neck.. because it doesnt even look like a hickey.." he smirked. And then he was gone.<br>I brushed my hair over the left side of my neck.. it was stinging now, but wasnt painful, I couldnt help but feel happy.  
>I was well and truelly falling for him.<p>

I entered the house, and thank god it was only 5pm.

"you didnt text me back.." mum started "I was worried sick"  
>"sorry" I reached into my pocket and like magic. My phone was there, and in my jean pocket, my purse was also still in place.<br>I let out a sigh of relief and darted upstairs into the bathroom, slowly I moved my hair away from my neck, two circular cuts were there, blood smudged over each touching it gently I felt the first real pain the bite had given me.

"shit" I whispered as I got a damp flannel and wiped away the access blood, at least the bleeding had stopped and it looked clearer now.  
>Just then the door open, I quickly chucked the flannel behind the stack of toilet roll and sweeped my hair over my neck. In that instant I noticed I'd held my breath, I let it out again when I noticed it was Stephanie. She just looked at me in the bitchy expression she usually gave. I gave her a similar evil look and pushed past her into my room, I sat thinking of him for hours, I put my pink monkey pajamas on and took out a small drawing pad, in the front it had crappy drawings I'd done years ago, only about five though, so I pulled them all out and decided I would draw him, and I did way into the night. Eventually my head hit my pillow and I awoke with the door wide open tucked into my covers with my drawing book on my bar table, my hair was still over my neck, but I wasnt sure if it had been that way when my mum came and tucked my in, as it was obviously her.<br>As I slumped out of bed I walked to the drawing book, it was how I left it, luckily it was just a love heart on that page, and I doubted mum would look through it. I hid it in a draw just incase anyone else saw it and felt the need to look, like my sister.  
>Grabbing my london jumper I put it on and sat in the corner of my room, letting the tears spill, I could still smell him on my jumper and that just made me sadder, would I ever see him again? proberbly not. I decided it was one night, a night I would always remember, but I wish I could forget.<br>A small while later I decided to take the jumper of, dry my eyes and go downstairs were Dajavu hit me. Mum, wearing the same pajamas was sat clicking away on the laptop. Farmville I thought.  
>Of course, again, I was right.<p>

"Morning Loubs!" she hollared.

"Morning Mum" I replied.

She looked up a breif second and then turned back to the laptop.

"Going anywhere today?" she asked

"Not sure yet." I smiled. "Breakfast now though"

Isnt it funny how a smile hides everything, my dad came in through the conservatory with flash, they'd been out for a walk.  
>"Morning" he smiled.<br>I smiled back and he walked past. But even that one smile made my jaw ache, and I hated it, slumping round again, I got the usual bowl of Krave and decided I wouldnt go anywere today. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

The next days past fastly, I went back to school after the holidays, faking smiles, taking photos with friends; being my usual self.  
>Exept I wasnt, every now and again I would think back to the moments we spent together that day, and someone would notice my sudden downfall and to make it worse Lauren still didnt understand were I went.<p>

"I still dont get it.." she started "you went home?"  
>"yes" I lied.<br>"But, wh- why?.. I- you didnt tell me and you could of.. oh I dont know stacey.. I dont get it"  
>"I went home lauren, thats all there is to get"<br>By this point I was fed up of explaining myself, this was about the third time and we were just walking to history from our dinner hang out, the science block.  
>"stace." she stopped me in my paces and turned me towards her..<br>"whats really going on?"

Ah. The question I'd been dreading, she could see past the lies, after all it had been 3days since then, and there'd been allot of questioning..  
>I went into answer but then I saw him, outside the science block doors, I shot to look at him and he slowly waved and winked then turned round the corner.<br>"Stacey whats that on your kneck?" Lauren asked, the bite had been revealed. "n-nothing.. wait here" and like that I went to find him.  
>Only he'd gone again. Wasnt outside the door, wasnt even round the corner; he was just gone.<br>Lauren of course came out after me to which I saw her and remembered she'd seen the bite, It was faded now, almost gone, there was just light bruises surrounding it and faint dots were it once was. I looked at her, she looked worried so I decided to comfort her abused mind.

"Lauren love, its nothing"

"theres a mark on your neck.. its red, its bruised, what is it?"

"Red and bruised" I answered.. "I dont know, I knocked my neck in my sleep or something.. woke up like it yesturday, it bruised today?"

I could see from her eyes she didnt believe me.

"Ok" she replied. I also saw she wasnt going to let this drop, but she was proberbly only saying it so we could hurry on down to history, Rhiana and Sam had long since left us.  
>As we scurried down the hallways and up the stairs she kept looking at my neck although it was covered by my hair. "Lauren" I spoke before she entered history.. "its nothing, I swear" she nodded, though in disbelief and entered history.. I did the same.<p>

"Stacey" Miss Davidson began. "wait outside" this I did without hesitation, when she finally stood beside me, I held a fake smile to help her believe my lie "Ive just got back from the dentist?" she smiled.  
>"Oh, ok go sit down quickly, Rhiana will tell you what to do"<br>She didnt. But thats mainly because I didnt ask, I just sat there, thinking about him, feeling the pain in my chest.  
>Was it real? Was it him? was I hallucinating.. oh so many questions.<p>

At the end of the lesson it was time to go home, and I slumped out like I did all the others, not hiding my feelings with a smile for once, Rhiana left me to walk with beth and I caught up with Lauren and Sam.

"Stace. Are you alright?" It was sam speaking this time.  
>"Yeah.. just a little fed up thats all" I walked away from them to avoid further questioning and in the background heard same whisper 'whats going on with her' but I was to far away to hear Laurens reply, I hoped she wouldn't bring up saturday and how I left her stranded in Peacocks to go 'home'<p>

My bus was sat second from the front, complete with an old frustrated bus driver, kids in the front throwing sweets to the back, loud fleeting conversation and annoying twats, one of which chose the worste day ever to annoy me.  
>I sat in my seat looking at my phone and sighing, I wasnt in the mood to read my messages, nor text any, and I definatly wouldnt be going round to Grandmas tonight.<br>Then someone decided to flick the side of my head, I turned round abruptly, anger sparkling in my eyes.

It was Kelly.

She was a short arse, as I would call her, same age as me but tiny, nothing wrong with her like, just bad genes passed down I guess, and oh boy did I hate her everything she did seemed to annoy me, every little smile, every little comment, every little THING. Yet, she still had the cheek to poke me on facebook.  
>But yes, she chose the wrong time to flick me. I turned round and she went in to flick me again, at this moment I grabbed her wrist and wouldnt let go.<p>

"let go then" she spoke, annoyed. I didnt.  
>"Let go." I held on.. getting tighter, I saw the pain in her face before I finally let go. "dont fucking, flick me" those were the last words I had to say before she sat the rest of the journey in silence, and so she should of, the stupid cow.<br>When I got of the bus though, I decided I would go to Grandmas, I had every other day and couldn't think of any excuse not to, only then I saw him.  
>I held my head, squeazing my eyes shut and when I opened them again he was stood infront of me.<p>

"Get on my back" he smiled. I did so holding my breath and the next thing I know were on a bridge.  
>it was beautiful, dark spindels at the ends, intertwinining wires in the centre and a mucky purple color, it sat above the small flowing stream, this was definatly a place id never been before.<br>I let him hold me and looked into those dark dark eyes, our lips brushed against one anothers becoming un breakable for a few slight moments, It was like all my dreams were coming true, I was with him again, and I wasnt going to let him disappear so easily again, or so I thought.  
>Looking around there was no one there, not a soul.<br>"were is everyone?" I had to ask.  
>"Were in a closed park Stacey.." he started "Its been closed for years"<br>Looking at the overgrown grass and weeds, I noticed it was all un used, but held a strange beauty to it.  
>"It can be our secret place now" He shouted laughing at himself.<br>I smiled.  
>"Its beautiful" he grabbed my hand, and I decided I loved the feel of his coldness, strange I know, but true.<br>and we walked through the over grown grass, until we came across the bench.  
>"actually" he said "we should lay in the grass"<br>we found a nice spot and laid in it, in the midst of each others arms, and we were in our own world then.. one that is unbreakable.  
>Then, out of no where he mounted me, I giggled kissing his cold lips passionatly until they almost felt warm.<br>"wanna bite?" he winked I smirked.  
>"Now why would I say no to that?"<p>

He went in and bit me, light like he had the last time, the endorphins filled me, this time I felt all his strength brushing against me, and I moaned, louder and louder, then he let go, we both lie, side by side, in the grass.  
>Turning to each other, breathless we smile.<br>He even looked beautiful with blood on his lips, and then he kissed me, making me have my own blood on my own lips. But I didnt wipe it of, not until he stood up and grabbed my hand.  
>We were standing hand in hand when he broke the beauty.<br>"Its getting later now Stacey.." I looked at the sky, he was right. It would be dark soon.  
>and with that I jumped on his back, held my breath and was back home.<p>

He said goodnight with another gently kiss. I went to ask him when I would see him again.. but in a flash.

He was gone. 


End file.
